Crazy For This Guy
by Kristen1
Summary: None


**Title:Crazy For This Guy  
Author:Kristen  
Rating:G-PG  
Disclaimer:I do NOT Own any of these characters,just borrowing!  
Cathegory:UC (Michael & Isabel)  
Author's Nofes:This is one of the first 5 fanfics I have written.  
Freedback:Yes Please,I would enjoy readibg what everyone has to say about my fanfic!My E-mail is UpBeatBabe975@Aol.Com  
  
Isabel Evans stood in the front of Michael Guerin's door.She had to tell him how she felt.After talking herself into it,Isabel knocked on Michael's door.  
Michael Guerin awoke from sleeping as he looked at the clock,3:00AM who would be knocking at his door at this time.He quickly rushed to the door and opened it to find Isabel standing there.  
"Hey" Isabel Mumbled  
"Hi Iz,Wanna tell me what your doing here?" Michael Asked.  
"I needed to just talk to you" Isabel answered.  
Michael opened the door wider as Isabel walked in.He led Isabel to the couch as they both sat down.  
"So Talk" Michael ordered Isabel.  
"I was thinking of how we haven't really talked in a couple of months and  
you know graduation is next week." Isabel Said  
"So?" Michael Asked.  
"I thought senior yeah was going to be the best year of our lives,nut for me it was the worst.I know for you,Max,Tess,and everyone else it was perfect.You guys got to live a normal life.I just wish I could change everything" Isabel responded weakly as tears strung her eyes.  
Michael didn't know what to say or do.He just sat there frozen up as Isabel went on talking.Michael reached his hand out trying to sooth Isabel.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you Isabel" Michael apoligized.  
"It's not your fault Michael,Don't worry about it." Isabel replied  
"I'm worried about you Iz.I did notice the change,but I didn't think it was anything serious."Michael responded  
"Well I guess you were wrong."  
"Thats the Isabel we all know"  
Michael pulled Isabel closer to him and gathered her in his arms.  
"Did you really miss me that much?" Michael Asked  
"Of Course" Isabel answered  
Michael smiled to himself as he held Isabel in his arms.  
"So how are you and Maria doing?" Isabel Asked  
"Uh great actually,thanks."   
When Michael answered Isabel had felt like someone stabbed her in the heart.She felt so distant from Michael.Even though she had loved him she had to keep her feelings hidden.He loved Maria and shw knew that.  
"Michael?" Isabel softly said.  
"Yeah?" Michael Asked.  
"I hope you have a great time,ya know with Maria at the prom." Isabel mumbled.  
"Thanks,I hope ypu have a good time too" Michael replied.  
"I'm not going Michael,I just want you to have a good time,you deserve it." Isabel told Michael.  
"No Iz,were all going,Max,Liz,Kyle,Tess,You,Alex,Leighanne,and Maria and I were all going as a group.It might be our last time together."Michael Responded.  
"Well I guess I can live with that."  
"Iz.."  
"Michael I need to go I'll uh talk to you Saturday if your not busy." With what was Spoked Isabel had walked out in a second.  
~*~ 6:00PM,Friday Night ~*~  
Isabel layed on her bed as she had all day.All she could think about was Michael.She snapped out of the deep state of mind she was in when she hear a light tap on the window.  
Isabel hurried to the window and opened it.  
Michael jumped in Isabel's room as he closed the window behind him.  
"What are you doing here?" Isabel Questioned.  
Michael looked at Isabel.God she looked so lost and alone he thought.It was at that moment he noticed Isabel crying softly,but she never cryed for no reason.  
"Why are you crying?" Michael asked.  
"I'm not crying." Isabel lied.  
"Don't lie to me Iz." Michael responded.  
Isabel nodded as she layed down on her bed face down.  
Michael kneeled on the side of Isabel's bed as he brushed the hair out of her face.  
"Are you okay Iz?"  
"No.Just go okay?You only have two hours to get ready,and I just need to be alone right now.I don't want you seeing me like this."  
"Izzy,I told Maria that I had to take care of something.Alex cancelled with Leighanne and now Maria and Alex are going together.I'm worried about you."  
"Michael,I need to be alone."  
"Thats the last thing you need to be."  
"Michael,just you know you'd much rather be with Maria and I don't care.If you want to be with her then be with her."  
"Iz,I want to be with you tonight."  
"Thats a lie."  
"We can do anything you want to do.What do you want to do?"  
"Michael,for the last time leave me alone."  
"Not until tommorow,your stuck with me tonight"  
"How fun"  
"Okay,thats it"  
Michael stood from the kneeling position he was in and sat on the end of Isabel's bed.Not after long he buried his fingers in Isabel's sides and began tickiling her.  
"Stop!" Isabel screamed with a smile on her face.  
"I knew there was a smile in you somewhere"  
Michael slowly took his hands off Isabel and looked at her.  
"Now we have to figure out something to do." Michael said  
"Why can't we just stay here?" Isabel asked  
"Because you allready know your parents are gone.It's prom night and Maxwell will probaly take Liz here." Michael asnwered.  
"Michael,way too much information."  
"Sorry,Want to go to my place?" Michael asked  
"Yeah,sure."  
Michael and Isabel went back to Michael's apartment.The drive was long and quiet.  
"So..." Isabel said as she walked into Michael's apartment.  
"Yeah,So..." Michael replied  
Isabel paced around Michael's apartment before she took a seat on his couch.  
"Something wrong?" Michael asked as he took a seat next to Isabel.  
"No,I'm fine why?" Isabel replied.  
"Just wondering"  
"Look,Michael you still have an hour and a half to get ready for the prom,and I don't want you to miss it.I can even help you get ready."  
"Iz,I don't want to leave you alobe."  
"You were lying when you said you called it off with Maria,because you didn't."  
"Yeah,sorry."  
"Michael,your going to the prom with Maria and your showing her a good time."  
"What about you?"  
"Don't worry about me,I'll be out of here by the time you get home,promise."  
"Okay if you really want me to go then I guess I'll get ready."  
"Yeah,you do that."  
"You sure?"  
"Positive.."  
"Okay,then just give me 10 minutes"  
Isabel sat waiting on Michael's couch.She couldn't get him off her mind.  
When Michael walked out,Isabel snapped out of the deep thought she was in.  
"Michael,uh wow you look great."  
"Thanks..Couldn't have done it without you."  
"Welcome,now Michael go and pick up Maria.."  
"No.I have one favor to ask of you."  
"Yeah sure what?"  
"Before I leave,since I won't have a chance later.I want one dance from you."  
Isabel nodded as she let Michael pull her close.She rested her head on Michael's shoulder as tears strung her eyes.  
After a few minutes the two aliens pulled away from each other.  
"Thanks Iz."  
"No problem.Now go Michael be with Maria,have fun,and don't worry I'll be gone by the time you come home."  
"See ya" Michael said as he walked out of the door and shut it behind himself.  
Isabel fell back on Michael's couch and pulled her diary out of her purse.  
  
Dear Diary,  
I feel like I just did the wrongest thing in my life.I told Michael to go to the prom with Maria.How could I say all that to him with a straight face?  
When Michael and I were dancing I wanted to tell him how much I loved him,but the moment passed too quickly.  
Sometimes I wonder if Michael ever loved me like ge loves Maria.  
I wanted to kiss him,but I knew he wouldn't kiss back.  
What if back in May last year Michael and I decided to accept our Destiny.  
A part of my heart will always be with Michael Guerin.  
I guess some secrets are meant to be kept.  
-Isabel Evans  
  
END!**


End file.
